


Not Human

by Bunsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: The WOL takes some time to reflect about what they are.





	Not Human

They stare out at the endless alluring blue, watching the waves crash against the banks. The fishing villagers loiter back and forth preparing for another day into the sea, but their chatter seems worlds away. 

> _**Godslayer.** _

_They’re simply titles, why are they considered trophies? How ridiculous_

> _**Liberator.** _

_They stack together, building expectations, hopes, dreams. How bothersome._

> _**Mythbreaker.** _

_Save this, free that, kill the next primal, tend to these beast. Was there ever a time something was for personal gain? How irritating._

> _**Bringer of Light.** _

_Why was this journey started? There was something here before, something from the heart. A desire? How stupid._

> _**Defender of Eorzea** _

_How did we get here? There was hope of a new start, was this what we wanted._

> _**Warrior of Light.** _

“HEY” They didn’t realize their eyes with squeezed shut until they were forced to open it. Two young elezens identical other than the strip of color in their hair. Their words seems muffled, but the message came through nonetheless; another problem, get a move on. They cast another look into the pitch black sea, not even a faint streak of purple in the sky. The weapon on their back seem to have gotten heavier.

_How selfish. _Heroes don’t care about themselves. Only humans do.__


End file.
